


Cluckbeast Noodle Soup

by SuperImposed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: But kind of young so, F/M, Fluffy sick care, no specified age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very, very old fill for a kink meme prompt for sick care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cluckbeast Noodle Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of an old one. The sequel's been in the works (as in nothing happening >>) for some time now. Made a few changes.
> 
> Original prompt: http://homesmut.livejournal.com/5183.html?thread=2312767#t2312767

“While I do appreciate this, you are not-”

“Quiet.” Slim, pale fingers pluck the thermometer from his mouth as he types on a nearby husktop. She pulls it away and sends a message to Kanaya. “Hmm. Apparently you are several degrees too warm – even for you.” Rose turns to look at the bedridden, sweating troll.

Equius looks plaintively back, feeling bare without his shades. He tries to get out of the weird, flat ‘bed’ thing. “I assure you, I am quite fine. I am very STRONG, and-” He slips, Rose barely able to catch him. She struggles his clammy body back into bed, the strong troll not helping out of fear he’ll harm her.

“You are not fine. You are sick, and you must rest in order to convalesce. Stay here.” When the brawny boy looks to argue, Rose adds, “That is an order.”

Equius shudders and says nothing, but the amount of sweat coating his body increases.

Rose stands back and ~~fondly regards~~ considers the sick mechanic. Until recently the human didn’t even know trolls could _get_ sick. A bout of something much like the flu had struck them not long after the four had entered the Veil, and while she was thankful it seemed noncommunicable to humans, it had hit their hosts hard, and in waves. With one group recovering, one sick, and one catching, much had been left up to the kids, including sickcare.

That had led to some interesting conversations with Jade over proper and improper ways to do things, such as how to dampen a towel. Even now Rose felt her shoulders shake with silent glee at Eridan’s reaction. It would take much time and bribery for anyone to forget the expression on his face.

Speaking of, it was time for the cloth on her own ward’s head to be changed out. Rose removed it, replacing the washrag with a fresher, cooler one. Equius sighed, sounding marginally more comfortable, as she did so.

Rose realized that that had been the last of the clean cloths, and while they theoretically could be reused, the high quantity and unusual properties of the boy’s sweat made that an inadvisable option. She gathered up the used rags and headed to the bathroom. Upon entering the room she was struck again by an amusing memory, this time of the trolls’ reactions to the common human names for various items such as a bath tub or toilet.

Apparently these were ‘hoity-toity’ names used mainly by the upper-class trolls, who had (generally) been pleased as punch when they realized that had bled over to the world they had created.

Rose felt tears prick her eyes, forgetting the running faucet as she bowed her head over the sink. A world that was now gone. The blonde tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Some of the trolls had been sympathetic, but they came from a race of intergalactic conquerors originating from the most crapsack planet in existence. Few, if any, held positive connotations for it. They just couldn’t understand how hard it was, for your home to be gone, for your race to be essentially dead before you were even an adult.

“Miss Lalonde?” Rose half-jumps at the noble’s cautious inquiry, turning off the taps and quickly finishing her task.

“Yes, Equius?” she asks, and feels a bit of pride that her voice barely quavers.

There was silence a moment. “I just heard the water running for a bit of a long time. My apologies.”

“No, it’s quite alright. I should have known my constant presence and care would have caused some separation anxiety.” The joke lifts her spirits a little, and the corners of her mouth follow suit. She gathers the rags and returns to the sickbed.

“Wha- that’s 100dicrous- I most certainly-”

“I was joking, Equius,” the blonde murmurs, setting the washcloths into a fresh bowl of ice water. The noble tries, but he’s never really gotten the hang of sarcasm. In some ways he’s even worse than Kanaya at it.

“Oh,” he deadpans, and the blue on his face can’t all be from the fever. Rose lets him see the smile on her face as she turns back to him. She thinks he’s going quiet now, but he surprises her. “You know, I- I was, confused, the first few times we talked. Er. Chatted.”

Rose turns to face him more fully. He stares at the ceiling as he continues. “Your choice of te%t color; it was; that is; trolls prefer to use their b100d color. I was; under the impression; that you were; somewhat more important than the rest.”

The ~~flighty broad~~ young blond smirks. “You say that as if you have now been proven wrong.” Equius looks confused, and Rose withholds a sigh. “Another joke, Equius.”

“Ah.” She can’t tell if he affected the cough to hide his embarrassment or if it was sincere. Rose frowns and drifts over to his side. She places the back of one cool hand, icy in comparison to his boiling skin, to the troll’s brow. Equius gasps sharply.

Rose eyes him with concern. “Are you- well, not _well_ , but-” she stops short as his hand comes up, stopping just before he touches her skin. His expression is torn, and she becomes curious.

“Side effect…..of the virus,” he mumbles, fully flushed in the face now. “Nothing to be concerned about.”

The human is tempted to answer snarkily, but something draws her eye. In retrospect, it’s amazing she ever missed it, and the noble thought he could hide it.

Equius squawks when she stands and ambles over, ineffectually half-trying to grab her, terrified that she’ll break but mortified that she’s seen. “Perhaps my earlier hypothesis hit closer to the mark than intended, hmm?” He blues even more, partially sitting up and partially trying to curl over the embarrassment. “Or is this another….side effect?”

“It-it is nothing, please disregard!” the noble all but shouts, waving his arms feebly in a manner that would not even distract John. “I-I am just; not used to touch; that is physical contact with another; because I am so STRONG you see; so-” he freezes into a statue when Rose brushes a fingertip across his lips.

Equius remains silent as Rose inspects the new tent he is involuntarily making in the blanket. The blonde human breathes quietly, doesn’t say anything. She smiles at him, one of those cool smiles of hers, but he relaxes all at once. Somehow she isn’t disgusted, isn’t repulsed. His blue blush takes on a slightly more delicate tinge.

Then the husktop buzzes and the spell is broken. Rose trots over and checks the message. She sighs and runs a hand along her forehead before turning to him. “It seems John’s made yet another royal mess of things. Will you be all right while I go to sort it out?”

“Of course.”

“All right then. Stay here; do not get up unless you have to. That is an order,” she says, as she casually strolls away, a parting shot that makes things no easier for the strain at his crotch.

 

About an hour later, Rose returns, exhausted. She really wishes she had gotten a chance to shower before coming back, but she’d left the noble alone too long. She just hoped she had managed to wipe all the slime off.

Speaking off….it seems her charge had been sweating the entire time she was gone. Not just that – there is still quite a tent in the blankets. Her brows furrow in concern as she briskly walks over to him.

Equius stares at the ceiling, desperately trying to avoid eye contact. He can’t helps sneaking a glance, however, when she stops by his side and says nothing. Her violet eyes lock on to his and he looks away, flustered at being caught and a number of other things.

“Are you all right?” Her cool hand grazes his brow once more, and he nearly flinches away like he was burned. Rose frowns. “I can’t tell if the heat is a result of the fever, embarrassment, or both.”

She notices that he hasn’t changed the cloths and, _tch_ ing under her breath, goes to do so. She can practically feel his eyes on her as she pulls a still-cold rag from the bowl, replacing the warm one on his head. He sighs a little in relief- then yelps as she pulls off the blanket.

The human eyes Equius critically. “You’re soaked,” she murmurs, matter-of-fact and making him blush. This deepens when she grabs the edge of his shirt.

“Wh-what are you doing?!” She pulls away a little, expression still totally composed.

“You need a wash and a change of clothes. I’m hardly going to ask you to stand in your condition, but I can still sponge-bathe you.”

The noble’s face seems to want to stay blue today. “Y-you’ll do no such thing! I-I am perfectly capable of cleansing myself!” With that, he all but rockets out of the bed and head to the bathroom.

Rose follows, noting he didn’t close the door and attributing it to his worry at breaking it. She pressed herself to it, getting an eyeful of his bare chest. “Need any help?” she asks, half-teasingly. He turns, and she swears he somehow contrives to make his face even bluer as she catches her eye.

“T-that is not necessary, thank you, please just close the door!” Rose chuckles quietly to herself and complies.

Equius quickly captchalogues the rest of his sweaty clothes, gently nudging (and denting) the taps. Soon the tub is full, and he sinks in, not even gasping at the coldness of the water.

The noble relaxes for a few minutes, before gathering the various cleaning products that the trolls had been forced to get used to, and trying to scrub himself. This was always an ordeal – usually he asked Nepeta for help, but she was still recovering from her own illness. That was, in retrospect, probably how he had gotten sick in the first place – trying to help care for the sick catgirl at all hours, despite the humans’ warnings and reassurances.

“Oh, drat,” he murmured, as another bar of soap became powder in his hands. He really couldn’t do this all on his own, he was just so ~~shy~~ _proud_ …

He didn’t even realize the door had opened until she knelt by the tub. Equius jumped at the flicker of movement, gray face becoming suffused with blue as he realized the human had entered the bathroom against his wishes. “Miss Lalonde! What are you-”

Rose smiled and took a surviving bar of soap from his unresisting hands. She wetted it in the tub water, sleeves already rolled back, and gently ran it along the strong troll’s muscles. He held totally still, watching her as one watches a ~~deer~~ delicate hoofbeast – quiet, afraid it will flee.

She caught his eye and smiled up at him, making his face heat even more. When the human bent back to the task at hand, he tried hard not to just start sweating all over again.  
The noble looked half-away, head tilted back, with the kind of expression grubs wear when trying to look innocent. He squeaked, however, an adorable sound, when her hand delved into the waters near his thigh. His, er, _problem_ was still quite visible, and he felt horribly self-conscious.

Rose glanced up a little, very obviously not-smirking at him. “Is it normal for this to last so long?” she asks, as if she weren’t the one to send him into the delicious state of arousal, as if she hadn’t issued an order before leaving, compounding the problem.

“I- er! cannot take c-care of it myself,” he mumbles, ashamed. The blue-blood curls one hand over his eyes, missing her sudden change in expression.

“I see.” Silence reigns a moment. “Would you like me to help?”

Equius gasps, hand falling away so he can stare at her. The human’s expression is somewhat mischievous, but at the same time caring. “B-bucket filling? _Here?_ I c001dn’t- it w001d be terribly improper- ...w00ld you please?” He can’t tell which of them is more surprised by the last statement, and waves his hands erratically. “I- I mean-! That was completely 100d, I c001d never- um....” He trails off, still shocked, and he can tell that she is as well.

Rose recovers first, smiling warmly through his blustering corrections. “No, it was quite reasonable,” she says, as if he’d just asked her for something perfectly mundane. Her brow furrowed a moment, leaving him worried she was changing her mind, but she only asked “Should we wait until after you’re clean? Or…”

Equius cleared his throat, trying to seem business-like and failing. “C-considering my tendency; to sweat copiously; it is perhaps best to; that is-”

“Got it.” In more ways than one - the blue-blood gasps and then moans as a slim hand closes most of the way around his bulge - her exceptionally long fingers still only make it _most_ of the way. The ache begins to lessen as she gently pumps it, a look of neutral concentration on her face. Her free hand finds a bottle of some slick substance the troll has never found use for, but when she coats her pale fingers in it and the returns to rubbing his pained shaft the Sagittarius can’t help but let out a quiet cry.

Half her movements are pleasuring, and half exploration – pleasurable in their own way, as Rose curiously rings her digits around the bumps in his bone, the ridges around his bulge, and especially under his small sheath – the noble hisses when one finger finds its way in there, far smaller and gentler than any troll’s, not tipped with lethal claws.

“This is good?” she asks, and he realizes the sound could mean a multitude of things.  
“Y-y-yes, very,” the strong boy reassures her, and then can only moan as she tests just how many digits can fit, movements careful but excruciating. “O-oh….Miss Lalonde, please…”  
“Keep doing that?”  
“Ohh, yessss….” Equius wrapped his arms around himself, the only thing in the room he wouldn’t break. Encouraged, Rose dipped her fingers into and out of him, much more sure of this motion, marveling at the pale blue lubricant that was starting to coat her hand.

“Is this quite normal?”  
“Yes, ah-” Equius hissed as her thin digits probed his innermost parts. Rose marveled at the unusual appendage and favorable reactions.  
“May I ask as to the nature of this...slit?”  
“I- uh! it is a cop001ation sheath, ah! designed for the taking in of, uh! other males’ bulges-!” Equius squirmed now, her touch delighting and exciting his already burning se% drive.  
“Is that so?” she murmured. If that was the case, then...

The noble shuddered sharply as another finger found its way inside. “Oh- oh, _miss_ -” he sucked in breath through broken teeth as she plunged all four digits inside, the extremities rubbing delightfully against his inner nodes as her thumb moved in small circles directly under the head, occasionally ghosting over one of the bumps in his bone and making him squeal.

The human kept it up for a while, pumping slick fingers in and out until he was very nearly on the verge, then suddenly withdrew, making the strong troll whine embarrassingly. He shuddered as her hand returned, wrapping around his bulge once more, his own lubrication slime slicking it even more.

Equius gasps and barely prevents himself from bucking, the ache of the last few hours fading rapidly as a newer, hot feeling rises up. “Mis- R-Rose!”

Her other hand come up, covering his tip and quickly becoming spattered with burningly bright blue genetic fluid. Equius tries to apologize, to say anything, but then one of those pale fingers smoothly moves up to her mouth, and her pink tongue flickers out, tasting it, and if the Sagittarius weren’t so spent he’d be hard all over again. As it is he sinks against the back of the tub, exhausted, as she wipes her hands off and goes to empty the basin.

 

“Now,” Rose murmurs, smirking at him. “Stay still so I can clean you. That’s an order.”

Equius tried very hard to hide the glee in his eyes.


End file.
